Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package assembly, and in particular to a portable electronic system with a passive device.
Description of the Related Art
In order to ensure miniaturization and multi-functionality of electronic products and communication devices, it is desired that semiconductor packages be small in size, to support multi-pin connection, high speeds, and high functionality. A conventional semiconductor package usually places passive devices embedded in the substrate or disposed on the solder-ball side of the substrate. However, embedded passive devices require complex processing steps and incur a high fabrication cost. Also, the passive devices disposed on the solder-ball side of the substrate are required to be thin, and occupy the space for positioning the solder balls.
Thus, a novel semiconductor package assembly is desirable.